


One flew over the Santa Claus

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Hope, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Santa has secret wishes to fulfill, and a encounter of an special kind.Tears of burden and tears of joy, these are the ingredients of this Christmas story. So, come on in and sit right down and make yourself at home!





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> My special thank goes to the wonderful Jenn Deering who did edit/proofread this story. Together we made the magic happen! ;)

My name is Santa Claus, and I live in a very cold area of the earth (so I've been told), but nothing is further from the truth. In the wintertime, I live on the North Pole, obviously. The rest of the year, for privacy reasons, I don't tell where I live. Ha!

My job is to carry hope and bring love, but human beings misread/misunderstand that as Santa-the-gift-bringer, the fat guy with the beard and the reindeer and the sleigh. Actually my job is not to bring human beings toys or other stuff. No, far from that. My job is to bring hope and love, to carry it around, and yes, on a sleigh with nine reindeer, but that comes with the job. A job has to make you feel good to do it well, and I love sleighs and reindeer. Sometimes I fulfill wishes, too. Oh, I love my job!

Today I'm gonna tell you the story of Jane and Maura and their special day in Boston. Look over my shoulder and enjoy the ride….

..

December 24, 2016, 8:00 a.m.

The weather forecast on the radio station told Jane all she needed to know: rain and frost, not an ideal combination if you have to be on the road, like Jane.

As almost every year, Jane was late with her Christmas shopping, and it wasn't all because of her busy work schedule. Oh, no! Maura had told her more than twice to go Christmas shopping *before* the 24th of December, but Jane, who hated everything about shopping, even online shopping, had ignored the pleading of her loved one.

So today there was no way out of it. She had to shop and fast, or Maura would kill her with one of her scalpels. Jane shuddered at the thought of it!

With all the willpower she could muster, she dragged herself out of the comfortable, warm, and cozy king sized bed she shared with her wife, Maura, to do what she had to do. Yeah!

..

December 24, 2016, 10:00 a.m.

Finally, with no broken bones and her stomach full of pancakes, she arrived at the Faneuil Hall Marketplace. She went to that nice shop (Maura's words, not hers) to buy jewelry for the love of her life.

As she walked into Local Charm at the Faneuil Hall Marketplace, she was a bit overwhelmed and hoped she could afford the sterling silver pendant and matching earrings (the earrings were her own idea -- yeah!) Maura had her eye on.

“Jewelry from Local Charm represents the creative talents of more than 50 local, national, and international artisans. The unique designs of the jewels reflect a sense of origin, a period of time or elements of nature through innovative applications of various metals and gemstones. Simply a dream,” Maura sighed, as her eyes went all dreamy and stuff.

A well-dressed shop assistant greeted her with a friendly smile and asked if she could help her. Jane took the little paper she carried out of her pocket and said, "I want to buy Christmas gifts for my wife, Maura. She has her eye on this." She gave the shop assistant the little piece of paper where she had scrawled what she had in mind for her wife:

sterlin silver hangthing blah blah green quartel and earrings that go with

"Ah, I see," the shop assistant said. "Your wife has excellent taste. A sterling silver pendant with green quartz, and I suggest the sterling silver droplet earrings with green quartz. Together it is the perfect combination!"

Jane was happy it all went so smoothly, and she could leave the shop soon to be with her beloved wife. Maybe a little snuggling on the couch before ma comes by for the Christmas evening dinner preparations, she thought, and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I would suggest a silver chain for the silver hanger," the blond shop assistant said to Jane, breaking her thoughts in the middle of her musings.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. What kind of chains do you have?" Jane asked.

"I would recommend the Round Sterling Silver Snake Chain. It's an 18" chain, and it’s a little bit longer than the other 16” chain, but from experience we know that most customers prefer the longer chain," the shop assistant said.

"Who am I to consider otherwise? Knowing my Maura, she would want the longer chain. So yes, I'll take the longer one," Jane said, and she played the movie in her head about opening her purse and not having enough money to buy all the stuff.

Still sweating and playing all kinds of doom scenarios in her head, she heard the shop assistant speak to her. She didn't really listen because of the fantasy world in which she currently resided, and she didn't understand a word the friendly woman on the other side of the counter told her.

"Oops, sorry," she looked at the label with the woman's name. "Florence. My thoughts were with the payments already!"

The older woman gave her a reassuring and loving smile. "You wouldn't be the first partner, mostly of whom are men, who has had her moment of angst. So I will tell you the price, and you just take a deep breath, and I'm very certain you have enough money to buy the jewelry your wife desires."

"You are very nice, thank you," Jane said in a conspiring voice. "But please tell no one I said that. I'm a badass detective from the Boston Police department. Ha ha ha."  


“Your secret is safe with me," said the friendly shop assistant as she winked at Jane, who happily smiled back.

Everything will be fine. I have at least $500 in my purse, and $8000 in my bank account! Jane told herself.

Meanwhile Florence the friendly shop assistant, took the desired jewelry out of the vitrine. "The earrings are in our stockroom, so please excuse me. I'll be right back, Detective."

A few minutes later Florence the shop assistant came back with the desired object. Finally Jane thought. I am so glad that my torture soon comes to an end!'

"The sterling silver pendant with green quartz, the 18" Sterling Silver Snake Chain, and the sterling silver droplet earrings with green quartz," Florence summed up. "That would be all together $166."

"Pffff," Jane said, more loudly than she intended to. Her cheeks colored in a lovely shade of red/pink.

The shop assistant looked with genuine sympathy at the young woman in front of her counter. "I promised you that it would be alright, didn’t I?"

Jane shook her head, "Yeah!"

"So I assume you will take the pendant, chain, and earrings for the lucky lady of your heart?" Florence said and smiled at Jane.

"Yes!" Jane said, while breathing out a breath of relief. "I think Maura will be ecstatic! You are super-duper. Thank you for your help and support!"

..

December 24, 2016, 10:45 a.m.

Jane walked on air as she returned to the parking garage to get her car. Occupied by her excitement with the beautiful Christmas gifts she had bought for her wife, Maura, her thoughts were anywhere but where she walked. She didn't see the old white-bearded man who just bent over to tie his shoelaces.

Her body collided with a hard THUD and a shouted "Fuck!" with the poor guy, who smacked on the pavement of the parking garage. Jane automatically did what she had learned at self-defense: a jumping flight over the unfortunate old man, and a roll forwards to land on her feet again.

As she turned around she saw a rather fat looking man, in Santa costume, white beard, and red hat lying on the tarmac. She immediately went to the poor fellow, who had his eyes closed, while her heart slammed like a sledge hammer. "Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" She crouched next to the man, while her thoughts went wild. What? When? What if…. Oh my….

Slowly the old man began to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, while he tried to orientate on his unfortunate situation. "What the gingerbread happened?" the old man said to no one in particular. He looked up as he tried to stand up from his position on the tarmac. Jane gave him a hand, and slowly the white-bearded man arose in his full posture.

"I am so sorry, sir!" Jane said with the softest tone she could produce from her dark smoky voice. "I was deep in my own thoughts, I didn't see you at all."

"No harm done, Jane!" the old man said, as he friendly tapped her on the arm. "But this is what can happen when you are lost in your own thoughts. But it could happen to anyone, even me!" He smiled at Jane, his dark green eyes sparkling friendly as he spoke.

"Well, it happens first to the fools," Jane told him. Something told her he was a special kind of person, and it wasn't the Santa outfit (which looked a bit muddy after their little encounter): It was the feeling of knowing someone from somewhere, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

In all her excitement with bumping into the man, she hadn't noticed he had called her by her first name. As a curtain of realization fell on her, she asked suspiciously, "I don't think we've ever met. How do you know me by my first name?"

The man scratched his head and said, "Well, I know you are a rational woman, and a good detective, and I can feel it in my guts that you trust me, and you have every reason to, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

Jane's eyes went from big to a squint in the blink of an eye. "Now you're making me curious, so go on with your story."

The old, fat, white-bearded man smiled brightly at her words and continued his story. "You see, Jane, I'm Santa Claus, and you and your wife, Maura, are my assignment. The board of elves decide every year around Christmastime, which people or organization I have to make happy with my presence. Most of the time incognito or in -- how could I describe it? -- in the more spiritual or ghostly way. This year my assignment involved you and your Maura and thirty-two other couples. Yes, we have a new president, and she is a romantic elf, so she decided on romantic pairings."

Jane saw the old man begin to shiver a little, so the police officer in her, who wanted to protect and serve all the time, awoke. She asked if he was cold, and he confirmed it, so she naturally invited the old man into her car.

In her car she said to Santa Claus, "So, here we can talk properly. I put on the heater, so it should be warm any minute."

"You are a kind person if you want to be, Jane. A bit rough, grumpy at times, bossy, manipulative, sneaky," Santa said and giggled like a teenager at Jane's rapidly changing facial expressions.

The expression on Jane's face went from questioning to thoughtful to mischievous to a bit cranky. "And why did you come to me when I'm all of that? You personally want to put a bunch of coal in my stocking?"

"Ha ha ha!" Santa said as he wiped a lonely tear from his cheek. “You are hilarious without really realizing it." He patted her on her right hand and continued. "Because in spite of all I've told you about yourself, or maybe because of your sometimes grumpy, bossy, manipulative demeanor, you are who you are.” He counted on his fingers the positive things she had done or characteristics she had shown. “Loyal, honorable, funny....”

Jane looked at Santa as if he had two heads. The only words falling out of her mouth were a thoughtful "Hmm...."

"But to keep a long story short, I came to fulfill one secret wish you have had for a long time now." He squeezed softly in Jane's hand and said, "I didn't have to be physically with you to fulfill your wish, but now that I'm here, and it is warm...."


	2. Maura and Jo Friday or is it the other way around?

December 24, 2016, 6:00 a.m.

As soon as the alarm clock went off, Maura Isles-Rizzoli snuck out of her bed to go to the bathroom and prepare herself for an hour of yoga, as she did almost every morning. Though she wasn't as fit as she should be, the yoga session went smoothly, and she dressed up for a stroll in the park with Jo Friday.

"Come on, girl," she said to the loyal ball of fur, who danced around her in pure pleasure and excitement. After a little hustle and bustle, she finally had the red leash on the jumping bundle of enjoyment. She made her way to the nearby Peter's Park where Jo Friday could run without a leash, which was Maura's favorite park because of that.

Jo Friday liked to run after everything she saw flying around, and because it was a bit rainy and windy, she untied the leash to let Jo Friday do her thing. Maura liked her arm too much to let it be mangled by the enthusiastic little wayward wind of a dog.

..

December 24, 2016, 8:12 a.m.

The park was relatively empty. Because of the frosty temperature, it seemed people preferred their cozy, warm beds at this early hour of the morning.

Although she was dressed for the occasion with a thick jacket with matching pants, (Jane had hammered her to buy a “North Pole outfit”), Maura thought it was a little bit too much, but who could resist those brown begging eyes of one Jane Rizzoli-Isles! She felt shivers running up and down her back. I really love Jane, but this is ridiculous, I'm sweating and shivering at the same time in this monstrous outfit, Maura thought to herself, while Jo Friday ran happily after a piece of paper.

..

While strolling through the park, Maura's thoughts drifted off to the day she finally had had the courage to approach the subject again of having their own child.

After the sudden death of Barry Frost, Jane didn't want to talk about expanding their family. She never wanted to tell Maura why. The only reason Jane gave was that she wasn't ready for such an responsibility. She knew that although Jane loved children, she somehow had this barrier. She knew Jane loved her more than her own life, but Jane avoided at any cost the topic of children.

Maura's biggest wish was to raise children with her wife, Jane. She even dreamed about Jane and their two rascally boys and one little girl with brown locks and a pretty green dress. Jane hated pink, so even in her dreams the pretty little girl always wore a green dress, and one time a yellow one with little red blossoms.

..

"Ruff ruff woof." Jo Friday barked her out of her little pink bubble. "Ohhhh, you want to go home, little fou-fou?" Maura said in a sweet voice to Jo Friday. As if Jo Friday understood Maura, she began to run little circles around her and then made a beeline to the entrance of the park.

"Not so fast, Jo," Maura ran after the little fuzzy ball of energy, "Jo! Jo! Here! Here!" Maura shouted while running as fast as she could after the rapidly disappearing Jo Friday.

At the entry to the park, the little furry dog waited for Maura and jumped at her as she finally stood by her side. Maura fastened the leash and, with a happily skipping Jo Friday, went back home.

..

December 24, 2016, 9:30 a.m.

The first thing Maura saw in her kitchen was the chaos (as she always called it) that Jane had left on the kitchen counter and on the little table of their living room.

First let me clean up the mess my lovely wife has left for me, and then I will make myself a nice cup of coffee, Maura thought after she gave Jo Friday her little chewy, as she called the dried tripe stick she gave her after every walk.

After cleaning the mess, she made herself some coffee and a salad with smoked tofu. She started the read the article “The Endless Art of Avoiding Topics About Your Personal Life” when the phone rang.

On the phone was one of her assistants at the morgue. Dr. Brady Mulledeer from the University of Alabama in Huntsville had arrived earlier than expected. He supposed to come on the 26th of December, but Dr. Brady Mulledeer was a little bit off sometimes, so he arrived earlier with a bouquet of red roses and a nicely wrapped gift for Maura.

Maura had met Dr. Brady Mulledeer at a medical convention. The man was a genius in the research of the anabolism of cancer cells. They met at a few conventions and became friends. He phoned her at least two times a month to talk about everything with her.

She made her way to the precinct to meet her friend. It was her day off today, but Brady was a nice southern gentleman who always accompanied Maura to her hotel when they were at the same medical convention, just to keep her safe. When they became friends, they sometimes had a drink before he accompanied her to her hotel room.

..

December 24, 2016, 10:55 a.m.

Maura decide to stop at a little liquor store on her way to the precinct. Because Brady had brought gifts with him, she thought it was only natural to do the same. She bought a bottle of Laphroaig Islay single malt whiskey because she knew it is his favorite brand of whiskey.

As she walked out of the little liquor store she saw that her shoelaces were undone. "This never happens with my high heels!" she murmured softly to herself and bent over to lace them.

..

December 24 , 2016, 11:03 a.m.

"Umpff,"" was all Maura could utter as she smacked on the ground in front of the little liquor store.

As she lay there trying to recover from the fall, which had made her a bit dizzy, she heard a startled but friendly man say to her, "Oh young lady, I'm so sorry. I was thinking about -- well, who cares?"

As Maura opened her eyes very slowly, she saw a rather fat, white-bearded man dressed as Santa Claus. "The whiskey…." Maura whispered softly.

The white-bearded man crouched near Maura and took the wrapped up whiskey bottle from the ground. "No harm done, little lady. But what is most important: Are you all right? Should I call a doctor?"

"I'm a doctor myself. I think I will survive, but thanks," Maura said.

The unfortunate man reached for Maura's hand and helped her stand. "I normally don't run into nice little ladies," he said in a friendly way and asked again if Maura was okay.

"Yes, yes, thank you. A little bit dizzy but all is fine with me," Maura said, and because she is always more concerned about other people's health than her own, she asked, "But you are all shaky. Are you all right?"

"Maybe I should sit down for a while. At my age, things can get to you."

"You know what?” Maura asked the shaken man. "A few feet away is a coffee shop called Brown Beans Are a Drag, and they have nice coffee, or tea if you like." Maura smiled friendly to the old, white-bearded man. "Why don't we go there and have a hot coffee or tea?"

"But I bumped into you, little lady," the man said. "At least let me pay for our beverage!"

"Yes, you did," Maura told the old man." So I decide who pays. Okay?" She smiled at the older man, the kind of smile Maura gave Jane which always cracked her hard-headedness. Convinced by her friendliness and polite persuasion, the older man gave Maura his nicest smile, nodded his head “okay,” and followed the quirky young woman to the coffee shop.

..

Inside Brown Beans Are a Drag, they sat near the window, and a friendly young teen with braids took their order. Maura insisted that Santa (which he told her to call him) at least ate a little. She told him the facts of not eating enough in the morning, the need to exercise at least twice a week, and -- well, we all know Maura Isles.


	3. Face your fears

December 24, 2016, 11:15 a.m.

"How could you possible know my secret wish?" Jane asked. "Oh wait, you’re Santa. Ha ha ha!"

"You can laugh all you want, but I’ll tell you a secret: If I fulfill your wish, someone you love dearly will get hers too,” Santa said as a little smile played on his face.

"Maura," Jane whispered softly.

"Yes," was the only thing Santa said. It went quiet in the car, and Jane was left with her thoughts.

..

Jane, you’re fucking crazy, sitting here with a stranger who tells you he's Santa Claus. But then, how…? And then my guts say he is. What and why? And then Maura…. Jane smiled softly at the thought of her wonderful wife. She's the fucking reason I'm still sane and healthy. Too many policemen and women are either divorced or suicidal or dead. Shot in the line of duty, or they commit suicide. Maura keeps me steady and is my foundation, the reason I stand up every morning and face the gruesomeness that our jobs bring. I'm so lucky to have her by her side. In fact, Maura saved me more times than I can count. For the sake of Maura….

Her train of thought stopped suddenly, and before she even realized it herself, she was hollering.

"Okay!" Jane said. She turned her head towards the white-bearded man and repeated, "Okay...."

"Are you sure, Ms. Grumpy-face?" The white-bearded man said in a cheery voice.

"Yes," Jane said. "Do it before I change my mind!"

"Like when you stood before Maura’s door one day to confess your love to her and almost drove back to your apartment, but at last minute decided to go to your ma for advice.” Santa lets out a little chuckle at that thought. "It was really funny how she almost kicked your ass towards Maura's doorstep."

"Damn, you know about that? You’re good, old man!"

"It has its benefits to be Santa!" Santa told Jane, and his eyes gleamed like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Do you know if the Red Sox --"

Santa interrupted her. "Your wish, Jane, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do you trust me, Jane?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Jane closed her eyes.

"Now lay back and try to think of nothing."

"Hmpfff," Jane murmured.

"Nothing, Jane!" Santa told her in a soothing voice.

Jane tried to do just that.

First nothing happened except a peaceful feeling which floated over her like a calm and soothing breeze. She slowly opened her eyes, and then….

..

December 24, 2016, 11:31 a.m.

She stood in the middle of a wonderfully fragrant grass field. Lovely yellow buttercups ornamented the field and made it look like a beautiful green blanket with nuances of sparkling yellow gold. Jane could smell the freshly cut grass and the soft sweetness of blossoming flowers. The sun shone, partly covered by a white cloud, and it warmed her face and her bare arms.

Enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and her own inner peace, she suddenly heard a faint noise. She turned her head to the unknown sound, toward a bush of wild roses which grew in the distance. Floating out of the bush of wild roses came a colorful little cloud, which became bigger and bigger and floated with a soft sigh: “Poof... phew.” On a soft breeze, it came her way.

Jane fully turned around now, towards the rainbow-colored cloud. Her thoughts were occupied by the peace which filled her body and mind.

“Jane.... Jane….”

Jane blinked. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

“Jane…. Janie….”

Before Jane could gather her thoughts, the rainbow-colored cloud was in front of her. She could touch it if she reached out, but she decided against it. Just wait and see, Jane, she told herself.

The cloud of rainbow colors began to change, and as it changed Jane's thoughts became empty and hollow. Only that moment in time existed.

Jane stood on the green grass field with beautiful yellow buttercups, and as thoughts began to fill her like melodies yet to be written, her heart began to beat like a Djembe drum. Out of the rainbow-colored cloud (or was it the cloud itself?) stood her friend, her comrade, and her partner.

"Janie...."

"Frost."

Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to block her vision. Could this be true? How is this possible?' A storm of emotions howled through Jane's brain.

"Janie, I've missed you so much. I'm really here, you can even touch me," the man in front of her said, his eyes filled with tears which threatened to spill over his rosy cheeks.

Jane reached out to the man in front of her. Cautiously at first, one finger, her left hand….

The man she missed every day, who had a piece of her heart. The man, who when he died was so suddenly ripped away, spoke to her. Every day as she walked into the precinct, or when she was on a case, it was as if he was always by her side, having her back. Jane couldn't quite comprehend it. Frost was really here….

Then it was as if a dam broke. The feelings which had built up in Jane at seeing her friend and partner Barold Frost, whom she thought she would never see or speak to again in her life, burst in an explosion of her unconstrained affection for her friend. She made a little step in his direction and wrapped her arms around him in a eruption of uncontrollable feelings. His arms flew around her, and a warm, familiar feeling spread through Jane. All she could whisper was, "Bro, I've missed you so much. I have so much to say to you, so much...."

Her voice broke in the whirlwind of feelings which went through her body and mind. "I've missed you, too, I've missed you, too, bro-sis!" Frost whispered back, holding Jane's trembling body in a strong embrace.

..

Jane and Barry Frost broke their tight embrace but held each other as they looked into each other's eyes. Observing every movement of his face, every line, the curve of his cheeks, she finally had the willpower to loosen her grip on her friend. "Damn Frost, I never thought I would see you again. So many nights I asked myself ‘Why? Why Frost?’"

"Maybe it was simply my time, you know. Shit happens and stuff. Who knows." Barry shrugged and continued. "I came home from my vacation full of stories I wanted to tell, and all of the sudden I'm gone. I would never see my mother and her wife, my father, my friends, and you, my bro-sis."

"Hell, Barry, I felt numb for days. I felt I could cry for days, but I didn't. I did later on, though, a lot actually,” Jane grimaced, thinking of those days so many years ago, but so fresh in her mind. "I trusted you with my deepest secret, my love for Maura, but you never saw us get together, live together, marry. You never were my best man, and I wanted you to be a part of it, Barry!"

"About you and Maura," Barry Frost interrupted Jane with a firm voice. "I'm not only here for you, Jane, I'm here for Maura, too. For both of you."

"Okay," Jane said with uncertainty in her voice. "You mean…."

"I need to talk about you and Maura and about an important matter which keeps you from expanding your family."

Now Jane interrupted him. "Holy fucking shit, man. Not you too!"

"Jane, you shouldn't use such nasty words in such an heavenly environment."

"Yeah, whatever, but man, ma keeps bugging me. The look in Maura's eyes says more than words could say, and now you, man. That sucks!"

"No need to be so upset about it. You see, Jane, I came here with a mission. First is to be there for you, and here I am. Talk to me, Janie! I promise you no judgment and no pressure. I’ll just listen and let you tell your side of the story."

"Where should I begin, Barry?" Jane asked. The sadness and uncertainty in her voice made Barry's heart feel heavy for his friend and partner.

"Just tell me as you feel it, in your own words, partner. Go with the flow," Barry Frost said. " And because it is kind of silly to do it just standing here on this grassy field, why don't we take a walk? That will help to clear your mind."

So as they walked over the beautiful green blanket with buttercups sparkling like yellow gold, Jane noticed that, although she stepped on several golden buttercups, they stood proud and straight, like she only had floated over them. She took the time to gather her thoughts and put them in order. They flowed freely, with blossoming fears and uncertainties and maybe the hope hidden deeply in her heart that it all would work out.

Then Jane began to talk in a certain voice, but as her story progressed, and as her emotions bubbled out, her voice became a whispering confession. Now and then, from the depth of her heart and soul, her voice became emotional and strong, filled with the desperation she held back for so long.

"I was pregnant when you died, Barry. Maura was determined and willing to share the responsibility for my baby. Casey was out of the picture, and Maura and I grew closer.” Jane took a deep breath. "And then you died, and my heart shattered into pieces, partner. I wanted to tell you about my baby, about me and Maura, but you were gone. I felt numb, and I saw and felt the pain and desperation your mother experienced in losing her only child. Her wife and I held your mother while she cried on your grave. But Barry, I had my baby to look out for, I had to be strong for my baby.”

With the handkerchief Barry gave her, Jane wiped away the tears which now were flowing freely. She took a shuddering breath and continued, "And then that crook hit me in my stomach. As I awoke in the hospital, I saw the pain in the eyes of my ma, and I knew but I didn't wanted to know. She hadn't the heart nor the power to tell me, so she left the hospital room with some excuse, and Maura and I were on our own. With that little spark of hope I still had in my heart, I asked her about my baby, and hearing her say 'I'm so sorry, Jane' shattered my dreams, my hopes, my world."

Barry only listened, trying to send his compassionate sympathy. He could only guess what pain not only Jane but also Maura had to endure.

"I lost my baby, Frost. I lost my baby, and there was no grave to go to. In my heart I knew I had no right to grieve. Maura was the one who had a right to mourn, to cry....”

Jane's voice became almost a whisper as she continued. "A piece of me died, and my beautiful Maura lost a baby too, that day. I've failed her, Barry! And I was in so much pain, but I wanted to be strong for her, for ma, for the whole fucking world. But you know what, I was the shitting coward, pretending I could cope. I was the one who let the baby die. I was reckless, selfish, and I did the wrong things, made the wrong decisions." Jane sniffed, and tears fell as warm lava over her cheeks and burned them, like the burning she felt at the memories of this precious little angel she had lost. A piece of herself which never had the chance to become an independent existence. To be a parent, a grandparent, to love and be loved.

"Of course badass Detective Jane Rizzoli had to be strong, to never show fear or pain. I had to be strong for her, for my Maura, Frost!” Jane took another deep shuddering breath, "So there was no mourning, no processing of the lose of my baby, and I thought to myself, I never want to be in such a pain again, and I certainly wouldn't want Maura to go through it. You know, I never want her to go through what your mother and father had to go through, standing by the grave of their beloved child. I wouldn't survive it, and Maura wouldn't either. I at least want to spare her the pain of standing by her child's grave and seeing the coffin go into the cold ground, leaving her with broken dreams and nightmares."

Jane stopped walking and looked up to Frost, the heavy pain visible in her eyes, her shoulders slumped by the pressure the burden had evoked in her. Then she looked at her hands and said, "I wanted for us to be happy, to live our lives with the love we feel for each other. Plain and simple: being happy and fulfilled.”

"Fulfilled?" Barry asked, filling the sad space Jane left with her grieving words. "Do you believe it yourself, Janie?"

Barry Frost cautiously took Jane's hand as he turned towards her. "I will tell you a secret, Janie. Your baby wanted to meet you."

Jane looked up from her hands to meet Barry's eyes, questions visible as she did so.

Before Jane could interrupt him he continued, "In fact you've met her, Janie."

"What?! When?!"

"You remember Florence, Jane?"

"You mean the shop assistant from that jewelry shop?"

"Exactly, that Florence," Barry said simply. His eyes, black as coal, pierced through Jane with fervent compassion and understanding. "She wanted to meet you, and it was granted by the board of elves."

"My baby? Florence? But how and why?" Jane asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"She filled in this application form for which wish should be fulfilled this year. She wanted to fulfill Maura's wish and yours. At the end of the application form was a question, ‘Do you have something you want to add?’ Well, you know the drill. So she asked if she could meet you in person." Barry told Jane, "And it was granted, after -- and I quote -- ‘Careful consideration.’ Because you see, she wanted you both to be happy and have a fulfilling life together. She knew about Maura's deepest wish to have children, and she knew the reasons you held back, even rejected the idea of having children with Maura."

Barry Frost took a deep breath, put his hand on Jane's shoulder, and said: "Florence never ever held it against you that you did your job that fateful day, Jane! And if you want to be forgiven, she told me personally -- personally, Jane -- Ma, I forgive you!"

"Huh. My baby, my Florence isn't mad at me, she forgives me?" Jane asked, and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Yes, Jane, she did. So consider what you want for your future.” Jane shook her head. "You can share a life of joy and happiness with your wife and kids, or decide against it, living a life of slowly building regrets."

Barry put his other hand on Jane's other shoulder, too, and shook her lightly. "You and Maura have so much to live for, and so much love to give. The beauty and satisfaction of sharing something so big, so wonderful. You tell me that you love your Maura, and we all do, up here 'in our little heaven'! Please Jane, think at least about giving her the gift that she deserves. Your rock, your foundation, your reason to begin the day with a smile."

As Barry ended his litany, Jane knew she needed no persuasion. She needed nothing more to make Maura happy than to be happy herself. She had to let go of her fears and look forward into the future. Yes, Jane knew what to do!


	4. Tea for Santa

December 24, 2016, 11:11a.m.

While Jane had her life changing meeting with her friend and partner Barry Frost, Maura sat warm and cozy with Santa in the Brown Beans Are a Drag coffee shop.

Santa was enjoying his vegan pancakes with grapefruit compote and a cup of cinnamon tea with agave syrup, which Maura for ordered him, kindhearted as she was.

Santa decided to steer the conversation into safe waters while eating. A little small talk would do fine, at least until he had properly eaten his vegan pancakes.

Maura was in her element, chatting about this and that (mainly about her badass wife Jane and her naughty antics) while sipping her second cup of tea.

His big belly filled with the sweet treats Maura provided him, heavenly satisfied, plus in a extremely good mood, he decided it was time to end the small talk and focus on his assignment. Although he hadn’t originally planned to do it in the flesh, so to speak, a strange series of unexpected events brought things rolling in a way that even Santa (or the board of elves) couldn't foresee.

Wiping his mouth with a Christmas themed napkin, and with a satisfied smile on his chubby face, he decide now was the time “to cut the cake” (in Santa's words) and talk about the reason for this (involuntary) meeting with the cheerfully babbling Doctor Maura Isles. Jane did a good job with this former socially awkward but delightful young woman, Santa thought. I bet that's one of the reasons Jane got her wish!

"Little lady," Santa interrupted Maura's cheerful babbling. "...."

Before Santa could utter another word, Maura interrupted him with a wonderful example of her lovely geekiness.

"Statistically speaking, I'm not that little. I'm actually the average height. Did you know that the average height of women worldwide is 5 feet, 5 inches, and for men it’s 5 feet, 10 inches? So you are not that petite, either. In the U.S.A., the average height of both men and women is --"

"But like I started to tell you," said Santa desperately, trying to interrupt Maura, "before you interrupted me with your adorable Wikipedia talk."

"Santa!" Maura exclaimed.

"Maura Isles!" Santa countered.

"You're acting like Jane."

"Well, we had a little talk earlier!"

Maura interrupted him. "With Jane? But what....When?!"

What followed next was a few moments of silence….

Santa looked at Maura, Maura looked at Santa. Santa's only reaction in this moment was to let himself go. His serious but friendly facial expression morphed into the funniest face you will ever see him give, and he let out a heartfelt belly laugh, which Maura joined with her angelic laughter.

As they recovered from the bout of heartfelt laughter, Santa said, "But now seriously, little lady. Just let me do my story, and if you have questions, I'm willing to answer them if possible, later, after my story!"

"SO bossy! Is this a qualification for your job?"

"Well, it certainly is very handy, little lady," Santa said and smiled towards Maura.

"Well, go ahead Santa, who am I to hold you back?" Maura lovingly smiled back.

Santa took a large gulp from his cinnamon tea and started his story, "I came to take away your pain."

"You’re a drug dealer, huh?" Maura interrupted cheekily.

"No.... You're trying to be funny?" Santa frowned.

"Yes! Did I succeed?" Maura asked while giggling.

"Yes, you did! Jane taught you well, little lady." Santa said and winked at her.

"Yes indeed, she did, and, yes, it was meant to be funny" Maura said waggishly.

Santa started his story again, this time with a deep wish that his story wouldn't be interrupted by an earthquake or by Maura (which was in his opinion, without any doubt, the same!).

"I'm Santa Claus, the real one. My job is to carry hope and bring love. People telling tales about me bringing gifts is not the truth. The truth is that I fulfill the secret wishes of people or an organization. The board of elves decides which people or group."

"Doesn't Santa originally wear blue?" Maura interrupted again.

"Little lady!"

"Santa!"

Santa sighed deeply and told her, "In the U.S.A. I do. A very sugar-loaded drink became very popular in the U.S.A., their version of Santa Claus wore a red costume with a red hat, so the board of elves decided I have to wear a red costume with red hat in the U.S.A. I wear my costume in the favored and best known version in the country in which I'm currently doing my job."

He looked sympathetically in Maura's hazel eyes and patted her arm in a soothing and loving gesture, which to Maura's own surprise didn't bother her at all. In fact, she welcomed the fatherly gesture the man who called himself Santa provided.

"You know," she whispered at the white-bearded man who sat opposite of her, "Normally I don't do well with affection. Hmmm, somehow I feel safe with you. Jane would say that is my guts, but I think it's more than that. Somehow you feel so familiar. Like a father."

"They call me Father Christmas," Santa said to Maura. "You're suppose to feel that way, because then I do my job well!" He sighed deeply and said in a whispering voice, "I love my job. It keeps me alive."

Maura nodded and whispered back, "I know what you mean. Same here." Discreetly she pointed a finger at herself.

At this moment, Santa swore he could hear angels sigh in heavenly delight.


	5. Now you know what to do, so do it!

Now that Jane knew what she had to do, she had to act. And by “act,” it was as if a bee had stung Jane's ass cheek. Jane was occupied with just one thought: I have to get to Maura, fast!

Frost, who still stood by her side, knew his friend and partner too well. As Jane started walking away, he said "Ho ho ho, not so fast, Janie!" and grabbed her arm.

"Frost?" Jane said, "You know I have to go to her. I have to make it right, bro. We've lost so much time already. We are both 40 years old, 40 years, man! Time runs out for us!"

"Do you trust me, Janie?" Barry countered calmly.

"With all I am, Barry."

"Then trust me now, okay?"

Jane looked into Barry's brown orbs and nodded. "It’d better be a good reason Frost, or I will kick your balls, even in whatever holy place this is, capisce?"

"Okay, but you will have no reason to. You do as I tell you, and everything will be alright, capisce?"

"Tell me, Frosty."

"Follow the girl, Janie. Follow her voice...."

"Is that all, buddy?" Jane asked and turned toward where Barry had been standing.

But Barry was gone, and all she could hear was his voice that seemed to be floating away, towards the sun. "Follow the voice, Janie...."

Jane walked back where she came from before her friend disappeared. She passed the bush of wild roses and kept walking while repeating to herself, Follow the girl, follow her voice, follow her.

After a good walk, more or less a mile, she saw in the distance a few bushes of wild roses. Well, Janie, I got that feeling in my gut that this is a sign. A very thorny one (hee hee hee), but a sign is a sign is a sign is a sign. Jane shook her head. Me going crazy. You Tarzan, me Jane!

Jane decided to take a little rest in front of the bushes of wild roses. She sat peacefully on the grass when her stomach decided to start a little revolution inside of her. Grumbling like an old brown bear, it made Jane aware it hadn’t been filled since the pancakes she had that morning.

Is it really only this morning that I went out of the house to buy nice gifts for Maura? It seems so long ago, as if…. Jane’s thoughts were interrupted by a noise far away, just barely noticeable. Could this be the girl? Jane thought while she held a hand on her grumbling stomach.

"Me.... Me...," sounded through the blue sky, and as the sound floated towards Jane, she stood up from the grass, wondering.

"Follow me, follow me...." Jane could now clearly hear the whispering voice of what seemed a young girl. As Jane stood there and pondered what to do next, right before her eyes the bushes of wild roses bushes parted, and she saw the beginning of a pebble path. As Jane put one foot on the path, the bushes of wild roses bushes parted even more, and the pebble path became a stone walkway.

"Follow the path!" Jane heard the girl's voice say. "Trust me." Jane trusted the voice and took the path towards her destination.


	6. Friends in high places

December 24, 2016, 11:45 a.m.

Maura spoke to Santa, who smiled blissfully and seemed far away. "Are you still with me, Father Christmas? You wanted to tell me something, and this time I promise you: no interruptions, only for tea." She smiled coyly at the old white-bearded man who slowly came out of his daydream, the peaceful smile still on his face.

"Maura," Santa said as he gazed determined in her eyes, "do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, Father Christmas!" Maura said without hesitation.

"Good!" Santa took a sip of the cinnamon tea their friendly waitress had brought both of them and continued. "We -- that is the whole gang," Santa pointed up to the ceiling of the coffee shop, "know your deepest wish, Maura. You want so badly to have a family with Jane. A real family like you never had. You want to have kids to love, to play with, and to teach them to be wonderful human beings."

He looked in Maura's eyes with softness and all the love he felt for this wonderful woman. He took her left hand. "You give so much to the people who come into your morgue -- the murdered, slaughtered, and left behind as if they are garbage. You treat them with respect, kindness, and love, and you give them back their identity. But more than that, you give those victims back their dignity. You're not only help to put their murderers behind bars, you are also there for the family they left behind. You helped and still help anonymously. If it isn't financial, it’s opening 'the right door' to get a job or the right education for their children. You do so much more than you need to do, and you never want credit for it, but Maura..." The old man stopped talking for a moment to wipe the tears away that rolled down his cheeks. "We see it all! The victims that were on your autopsy table, their families, all generations. You have no idea to how many people you gave back their peace and hope. So they decided to put you forward for nomination so that your greatest wish can come true. And guess what?"

As Santa looked at Maura, he saw in her hazel eyes that his love joined hers, and together it grew to the heavens. Then Santa knew that Maura knew her dearest and deepest wish would come true!

So they sat before each other smiling as all the world around them became a blur. The ceiling of the coffee shop became a wonderful blue sky with the sun peeking from behind a little white cloud.

"You have friends in high places, Maura!" Santa said, and his voice began to fade as the last notes of a symphony, "They want to give you something back because you gave so much to them."

Maura would not have believed it if someone had told her (and she had no desire to tell this to anyone ever), but there was no coffee shop, no window through which to see the Boston traffic. As she looked around there was nothing but an endless field of green grass covered with yellow buttercups, making it look like a green blanket and with sparkling little dots of gold. In the distance stood a great number of rose bushes, which perfectly represented the divinity that was present in this serene place.

It was there, on that beautifully fragrant grass field with sparkling little dots of gold, she saw the girl coming towards her from the right, a young teen girl in faded jeans. She wore a green t-shirt with red poppies. As the young girl came closer, Maura noticed her unruly long dark brown hair lightly swayed with each step she took.

The young teen walked towards the table where Maura and Santa sat until she stood in front of Maura. As Maura turned her head towards Santa to ask him if he knew the young teen, she noticed he was gone. His half-full cup of tea was the only evidence he was ever there.

Surprised and curious, Maura looked back to the teen girl, who stood in front of the table. The girl smiled at her and asked, "May I sit down, please?"

Well, she **is** polite. But before Maura’s thoughts could drift away, she composed herself and said, "Yes, of course!"

The girl sat down on the chair, where just a moment before Santa had been seated, and stared at Maura, who became a little bit nervous. Maura decided to break the ice quickly so she didn’t have to face an awkward silence.

Maura extended her hand towards the young girl with the unruly hair and said, "Hi, I'm Maura, Maura Isles. I don't know what I'm doing here, or where I am, but I feel you are a part of why I'm here. Am I right?"

The girl just smiled.

Maura couldn't suppress the feeling that somehow.... And then she noticed a familiarity. Before she could finish her pondering, the girl extended her right hand towards Maura and said in a raspy voice, "Nice to meet you, I am Florence."


	7. If you want me...

"You have a wonderful name, Florence," Maura told her.

The girl smiled at her and said, "My mama had a dream about me once. This name was one of the names she liked very much!" And before Maura could interrupt, the girl said, "And yes, you're right. I'm here for a reason, but to tell you would take a long time, and we don't have time enough for that. But if you trust me I will show you. Do you trust me?"

The girl met Maura's eyes, and in those eyes Maura saw so much love that she could only nod at the young teen.

Florence reached for Maura's hands, and Maura took Florence's hands in a strong grip. "Close your eyes, and I will show you!" Florence said, and Maura did as she was told.

First she saw nothing, and then an aura appeared in all kinds of beautiful colors. As the aura disappeared, she saw herself walking in a park, and a little girl with long curly, brown hair held her hand. "Mama, mama, can I get ice cream when we get home, please?" the adorable little girl asked the woman. She laughed.

The scenario changed and Maura saw herself walking behind a baby stroller. Jane laughed at the little bundle of joy in the stroller and said, "I never knew someone could be as happy as I am with you and our little Poo-poop."

"Jane!" Maura gasped, a little irritated.

"Maura..." Jane said in a faux annoyed voice. Then they laughed and strolled along. "Her name is Florence, Jane!" Maura could hear herself say.

Maura opened her eyes. **"You?"**

**"Yes,"** the young teen said, "If you want me, in July --"

Maura started to cry. She only could nod her assent.

Florence stood up from her chair and opened her arms. Maura stood and embraced the young teen with all the love she felt for her.

"Mama, mama. Mama, I love you," Florence whispered softly into Maura's hair. Maura loosened her grip on the teen and looked into her eyes, "And I love you so, so much, Florence!"

Florence laid one hand on Maura's stomach and smiled one last time at Maura before she disappeared before her eyes. At that exact moment Maura felt something move inside of her, and with a soft tearful voice she said, "Welcome home, Florence!"

..

As Maura stood there with her eyes closed and happy tears streaming along her cheeks, she could hear someone faintly gasping and puffing. Maura opened her eyes, and before her stood the love of her life, her beautiful wife Jane!

Jane looked at Maura, and Maura saw that Jane's eyes were filled with tears. "I saw it Maura. I saw it all," Jane said.

Maura laughed, and they embraced. There, in the middle of 'the heavenly nowhere,' the two women laughed and kissed. They whispered each others’ names and words of endless love. Their hands roamed each others’ bodies, and they gave each other tiny loving kisses.

Promises of eternal love were spoken as their hearts knocked in synchronous beats. They glided down until they lay on the green grass with buttercups which glittered as gold. As they lay there on that green grass smiling and crying their happy tears, Jane simply whispered with a voice full of love, "Maura."

They each knew no words were needed now. The love they felt in every pore of their being while holding each other told them all the things they couldn't say with words. They lay there in a loving embrace with their eyes closed and noses touching.

..

As they opened their eyes, almost simultaneously, they no longer saw the blue sky, but rather the ceiling of their bedroom. They lay in their bed in a tight embrace, and all Jane could utter in surprise was, "Did this all really happen?"

"I don't know my love, but for now I just want to make love to you!" And with those words Maura felt her baby kick. "Jane!" she exclaimed and lay a hand on her underbelly.

"I felt it too, Maura!" Jane said, and her voice was filled with joy.

"Merry Christmas, baby. Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, my girls!"


	8. A soft landing

Epilogue

 

Santa sat in front of the impressive desk telling of his adventurous stories with Maura and Jane. As he finished his story, he looked uncertainly at the president of the board of elves.

The face of the ebony skinned woman was emotionless. She just stared at him, and her eyes gave nothing away. Then a little smile formed on her lips. She tapped her fingers on the desk and said resolutely, "You've messed up, Santa!"

Santa just nodded, fearing that his days as Santa were numbered, and waited.

Taneesha was in fact an elf with a heart of gold, but she couldn't let Santa get away with such mistakes. On the other hand, it all worked out well, the board-members were pleased, the angels were pleased, and she had received compliments from higher up the heavenly ladder, too. That, and the suggestion to avoid such a “hullabaloo” in the future.

So she kept tapping with her fingers on the desk and thought, Let the guy sweat for a while. 'He got me in a pickle in my first year as the president of the board of elves. It serves him right to sweat for a while!'

Santa was still waiting and sweating, and he said a little prayer that he soon would be saved from misery. I think I will have a heart attack if she keeps tapping that desk. Why can't she just kick my butt and tell me I've lost my job?, he thought as he sighed deeply.

"Ahhhh, a sigh. I hope you did sweat like a buffalo, Santa. My first year as the president of the board of elves, and something like that happens," Taneesha told him. "And I tell you what: You've messed up badly. The elves had to work like oxen to fix things, and the angels interfered, too. If it weren't for the elves and the angels, not only would you have lost your job, people on earth would have lost their faith in Santa and all us elves AND angels!"

Taneesha took a deep breath, shook her head, and sighed. "You're so lucky it all went well, even better than we had planned. Okay, Maura's baby is now due a year earlier than planned, but...."

Taneesha looked straight in Santa's eyes and said,"But a little punishment is in order. I have something in mind you will not like."

"Uh oh," slipped out of Santa's mouth.

"Yes, uh oh, because you [pointing at him] are gonna be the midwife who will deliver Maura's baby!" She sank back in her chair to enjoy Santa's reaction.

"Oh, holy Christmas tree, I faint when I see blood!" Santa exclaimed, and his face became pale as a sheet.

"Well, you have 6 months to overcome it. Maura would recommend to you exposure therapy!" With those words, Taneesha stood up from behind her desk and went to the big red wooden door behind poor Santa Claus.

"Merry Christmas, Santa Claus."

"Merry Christmas, Ms President," came Santa's small voice.

And a Merry Christmas it was.

 

####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic can happen if you believe. And if you don't believe then you go outside and look at the sun that rises every morning. Because if the sun can believe in the magic of another day, you too can believe in magic!
> 
> Thank you Jenn Deering, have a safe landing! ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas, and a happy and magical 2017 to you all!!


End file.
